Advice
by midd
Summary: Fuji is giving advice to Inui about his "certain" someone while their lovely buchou is listening the Tensai... Shounen ai a bit T/F I/?


Advice  
  
By hElLsHeLl  
  
Disclaimer: not mine… how I wish they are… specially Fuji and the cute Kaidoh ::faint::   
  
Summary: Advice? Inui ask Fuji an 'advice' for a certain someone. Mild shounen-ai  
  
A/N: huh? My purpose was to make a T/F fic, then in the middle of the road, my wicked hand changed all the story line. Shounen ai, I love shounen ai. If you're not a yaoi-fan, out of here, I'm not in my very best mood to get another flame. I'll hunt you down, baby!   
  
Pairings: a bit of O/E, mostly (just talking – the advice) I/K, and a bit more of T/F. Am I making sense? o_O;;  
  
And thank you for my beta-reader, war_chuchu *yea I know, what kind of name is that?* she just loooveess the name and I think I sounds pretty cute too…  
  
**  
  
Another usual day for the famous segaiku's regulars, of course, training as hard as they can accompanied by Inui's extra power remix ultra special juice. How sweet. And as the time goes by, so does the training for the day, which relieved them so much, except one person of course.  
  
"This one looks delicious, I would like to try it.." The tensai said to Inui *sweat drop*   
  
The golden pair, on the other side, especially the loud one, Kikumaru Eiji start whining at the smiling-man they know, "Maa~ Fuji!!! How could you live after drinking something like…it? I could be dead by now… there must be something's wrong in your bladder!" Another extra unwanted theory about Fuji's stomach who can handle such a strong…juice.   
  
"Then there is something wrong with my bladder. I tasted delicious" Said the always smiling tensai after drinking half of the jar by himself. "wanna try some?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Like hell I would!" said the cheerful regular  
  
"A, Tezuka, come here for a sec," asked the deadly juice-maker to their captain who's by now has entered the Seigaku's tennis changing room  
  
The icy buchou just stared at Inui with curiosity and finally approaching, "What?" he simply asks  
  
Inui hand over a book to the cold captain, "I just made a new practice program, thought you would like to consider it…"   
  
The captain now, instead of opening the book he gives it back to the owner, "anything's fine"  
  
"Tezuka! As a captain of Seigaku, you should at least-" the mother of the club seems not agreeing Tezuka's behaviour and responsible as the captain, but quickly cut in by his partner, "Aa- we're late!" the red haired shouts, "the movie's going to start in 10 minutes, we're late, we're late Oishi!"   
  
the tensai become confused, "what movie?"   
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! There's this 'super-cool' movie that Eiji wants to watch in cinema, I guess I have to leave now" Oishi says and grab Eiji's arm, dragging him out, but he let himself stop for a while, "I'll lecture you later, Tezuka, you as the captain has to have-"  
  
"Oishi…8 minutes left…" his partner cut him again and warning him, "8 minutes, we at least need 5 minutes if we run like hell!"   
  
"Ah! Oh! The movie! Well, you're lucky this time Tezuka! See you tomorrow Fuji, Inui, come on Eiji, we can't miss it!" the mother of Seigaku doesn't behaving himself like usual and opening the door in hurry. But before they successfully out of the Tennis club's room, Eiji whispered, "it was actually him who wants to see the movie"   
  
The door shuts, but the golden pair's voice can still be heard and slowly fading away.   
  
"That was quiet a show, didn't know Oishi likes The Matrix that much that he canceled his lecture to you, my good captain Tezuka." The tensai smiled as usual but this time he giggles a bit.   
  
"You like the movie?" asked the buchou before he even stop himself from speaking, "why didn't you go?"  
  
The tensai was surprised the their buchou would actually someday asking a non-tennis related conversation, "yes, but I don't feel like watching it alone, do you?"   
  
"You can tag along with them if you want to, they won't mind" The captain again surprised the now-more-surprised regulars  
  
"um… yes, but it would ruined their time. Come on, Tezuka, you know they're together now." Fuji slightly confused by their captain's changement lately, "are you okay, Tezuka?" he add the question but quickly apologized, "sorry, it's just seems you're not being yourself today…or lately" the tensai looks like he's thinking  
  
Inui, on the other hand, feels like alone in a space time seeing their 'beloved' captain sudden change with Fuji. Well, he does ignore everyone else, doesn't he? Hm.. this could effect the coming match, ii data. [AN: ^__^;;]  
  
Just while he's writing the new improvement in the captain's social benefit, he got questioned by the tensai who seems to teasing him, "By the way, Inui, how are you with Kaidoh?" a little smiriking would assure anyone that Fuji was definitely teasing him and his secret crush.   
  
"Uh, he's.. I'm…we're fine." I lost my words with him, can't believe it. Then, a pregrant silence fly among them while Tezuka pretending to put his racket back to its place and Fuji sitting infornt of Tezuka watching him with 'that-look-in-eyes-again'. I know that Fuji has some extra feelings to Tezuka, but I wonder why he didn't make any move, Fuji can be an aggressive person for this matter. Then again, I'm thinking that me and Kaidoh also not going anywhere better. Well, it's Fuji's business with Tezuka, maybe I could use some help. Maybe…I'm not the expert for this kind of love stuff, you see?  
  
"You see, Fuji, can I ask for an advice…for…my 'problem' with a certain someone?" I can't believe I just said that to Fuji of all people, me, the unbeatable data man asking an advice? I guess I really need one right now because me and….that certain someone aren't getting' any better and I'm kind of expecting more of it. I dunno. I guess…  
  
Inui, who had just successfully breaking the you-can-say-comfortable silence from his gaze to Tezuka, as fast as he can see the guy who was asking him for an 'advice', knew directly who is that 'certain somenone' is, "sure, what is it?"  
  
"…you see…" the glasses man trailed  
  
"no I don't see" the tensai just pushing him slowly to say what he wanted to hear because he know that Inui also wants to talk about it  
  
"…Tezuka!" the glasses man begin again, "don't talk about this matter to someone else, okay? Specially Kaidoh!"   
  
The cold captain almost got himself smirked of what Inui had just said, "I don't' go that way and what is it has something to do with Kaidoh?" he asks simply, and keep himself cool.   
  
"Nothing! Just don't because this person might not want someone to know, okay!?"  
  
While Fuji smiled in satisfaction from Inui's mistake that he didn't even realize, Tezuka nod in agreement though Fuji could see that he's thinking the same thing he did, nothing my ass. It's very amusing to see Inui's unusual behavior.   
  
"Well," Inui begin again for the third time, "me and Ka- this person," he quickly added, "are in a state of what you can call as 'secret crush' statement. I…well, I have a crush on this person and I kinda feel that this person feels the same way that I do, but we're not going anywhere…so…"  
  
"How to make him speaks first, right?" Fuji spoke, "you want him to confess first, but you're the one who starts the game." Inui hesistantly nodded to Fuji's exact suspection, "you can't do it that way," the tensai continue.   
  
"What do you mean?" Inui getting confuse  
  
"You're not showing your feeling a bit, so right now, that person is just guessing your heart, you should be the one who starts first, then if the person aggress or accepting your 'offer', he can just tag along with it."   
  
"But how? I can't just come and suddenly said that I lo- like Ka- hi- I mean the person" Fuji almost laughed seeing Inui's expression, and Tezuka also already has his cheek tighter, means, he can't hold it too  
  
After a few short seconds to calm himself, Fuji let himself speak again, "Simple, you don't want to be hurt if the person rejected you and what you need is to test the person whether the person has the same thing you have, am I right this far?" Fuji saw Inui nod his head, "start by saying compliments to him, or talking things to him, maybe, 'hey! What a great bandana!' or 'you're cute' or 'I like your eyes' or something like that" he then finished  
  
"It's not Kaidoh!" Inui state himself  
  
Tezuka's POV  
  
"I didn't said it was kaidoh, people wears bandana, right? What makes you think that it was Kaidoh?" Fuji looooves this game, he likes teasing people, poor inui, Tezuka said to himself, Fuji…  
  
"um… okay then, but this person is a very tight up person, this person would rejects me" Inui confess again, and I bet Fuji is now very pleased and planning for the next 'advice' of his  
  
"Well, if that so, let's use an example, shall we?" Inui looks like he didn't catch the point but he agreed anyway, Fuji, you're quiet a wicked person behind your lovely smile. Lovely? Did I just said the word?  
  
"He's a very tight up person, then it's exactly the same as Kaidoh." I can feel that Inui's a bit more tense right now, because Fuji is using the 'this person''s name that he think Fuji don't know.  
  
"For example, Kaidoh. If someone say their love to him there's only three response he has. First, he rejects them directly, means he's totally disagree with their heart. And second, he accept it and plays along with it, you can say that he likes them too, and the last is that, he asks you to repeat the question or changing the subject right away, means he's confuse whether to accept the 'offer' or not. In this matter, they need to convice him that they're serious but it's not like Kaidoh don't like them. It's quiet hard with Kaidoh, doesn't it? But it doesn't matter, yours won't be like him, right?" Fuji smiled, again, tried to fool Inui who's clearly now realize that 'this person''s identity got known.   
  
"I guess so. Thanks, I better go now. It's late. Arigato Fuji, bye, see you tomorrow, and Tezuka." He got out fast, embarrassed perhaps.   
  
So, the starter has to starts first, don't he?  
  
"Fuji?"   
  
"Um?"   
  
"I like your shirt."  
  
"…I like yours too, Tezuka."   
  
::::::::::  
  
A.N: OKAY! That was a pretty lame ending. This' a one shot fic, but I might continue it anyway. Tell me if it's good or not. I made this one…now's 2.12 a.m and I feel like a sleepy head already. I have school tomorrow, my holiday's over. Hix! So sad… anyway, good night and wish me a wonderful dream. JA-NA!! ^^ *hoaem…*  
  
Addition: should I make a sequel? I love Inui/Kaidoh and Tezuka/Fuji. Gimme some idea will ya!? I'm having a tough time here right now… *hix* ::cry and go to sleep::  
  
Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me, K?! 


End file.
